Uljimarayo Don't Cry
by David Rd
Summary: Yunho dan Jaejoong menderita karena SM melarang mereka berdua bertemu. Changmin menjalanjan sbuah idE utk mempertemukan mrka. Apakah idenya berhasil?


**ULJIMARAYO**

**Title : Uljimarayo (Don't cry)**

**Pairing : Yunjae**

**Rating : PG-13**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Summary : Jaejoong dan Yunho terpisah karena masalah lawsuit yang diajukan JYJ. Keduanya ingin sekali bertemu tetapi pihak SM mengawasi mereka dengan ketat. Changmin, sebagai maknae yang pandai, menemukan sebuah ide untuk mempertemukan kedua hyungnya itu. Akankah ide Changmin berjalan dengan lancar?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana hiruk pikuk kota Seoul malam hari merupakan pemandangan yang biasa dilihat pemuda yang tengah termenung seorang diri. Cahaya berkelap-kelip dari lampu gedung dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang seolah tak dihiraukannya. Angin berhembus menerpa pemuda itu, memporak-porandakan tatanan rambutnya. Sesaat dia hanya berdehem dan merapatlam jaket kulit yang dikenakannya.

Yunho POV

Malam ini sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Tetap sama dan aku tak tahu kapan akan berubah. Kapan semuanya akan berakhir?

"Hmm..," kurasakan angin kurasakan angin menerpa tubuhku. Kurasakan hembusan itu mengacaukan tatanan rambutku. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah merapatkan jaket kulit yang kukenakan. Ya, jaket kulit yang kupakai ke gedung SM. Atau lebih tepatnya sepulang dari gedung SM, aku belum ganti baju.

Hah, aku merasa malas, bahkan sangat malas untuk melakukan apapun. Merasa semuanya telah hilang dariku. Semuanya telah terenggut, terampas dan hilang dari diriku. Apa aku masih bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi?

Kupandang langit yang bertabur bintang. Dengan penuh harap kuteliti untuk menangkap sekelebat bintang jatuh. Bintang jatuh yang kuharapkan dapat mengabulkan permintaanku untuk bertemu seorang bintang bernama Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong. Bintang yang telah membuatku nyaman dan mengerti arti cinta.

"Ah, boojae, apa kau baik-baik saja?" ucapku.

Tanpa sepengetahuanku, dongsaengku memperhatikan apa yang kulakukan dari tadi. Dia hanya tersenyum getir melihat tingkahku. Kasihan dia. Tidak seharusnya ia ikut merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Tidak seharusnya pula ia ikut bersedih seperti itu.

End of Yunho POV

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah hyungnya dengan khawatir. Akhir-akhir ini Yunho jarang sekali tersenyum, bahkan dia senang menyendiri. Menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan memandang langit. Dia tahu apa yang dipikirkan hyungnya itu, tapi dia tak berani mengganggunya.

Lamunannya buyar ketika Yunho masuk ke dalam ruang tengah dan memandang Changmin.

"Changmin-ah, kau belum tidur?" tanya Yunho lembut.

"Oh, belum Hyung. Aku belum mengantuk. Tidur duluan saja hyung," jawab Changmin.

Bukannya masuk ke dalam kamar, Yunho justru mengambil posisi duduk di samping Changmin. Dilepaskannya jaket kulit yang menutupi tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan kemeja hitam yang dipakainya. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya hingga makin terbenam di sofa. Maanya menatap tajam langit-langit.

Changmin memandang heran pada hyungnya. Biasanya Yunho akan pergi tidur lebih dulu kalau Changmin mengatakan belum mengantuk. Tapi, kali ini dia tidak melakukannya. Apa pikiran hyungnya ini semakin bertambah ruwet?

"Changmin-ah," ucap Yunho tanpa memandang Changmin.

"Ne, hyung. Waegurae?" tanya Changmin sambil menatap Yunho penuh harap. Dia berharap hyungnya ini mau menceritakan masalahnya sehingga beban di pundaknya bisa sedikit berkurang.

"Kau merindukan mereka?"

"Apa hyung?"

"Ne, apa kau merindukan mereka? Yoochun, Junsu dan Jaejoong?" ulang Yunho sambil memperjelas penyebutan ketiga nama teman satu team mereka.

Changmin seakan tak percaya. Sudah dua bulan Yunho tidak pernah menyinggung masalah ini. Namun kali ini seakan leader Dongbangshinki ini ingin melepaskan semua beban yang menghimpitnya. Semua beban yang membuatnya mengalami tekanan fisik dan batin.

Dengan sebuah anggukan kecil Changmin mencoba meyakinkan hyungnya bahwa ia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti hyungnya itu. Perasaan rindu yang mendalam pada ketiga hyungnya yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkan agensi mereka.

Yunho berpaling dan mendapati wajah Changmin yang serius. Sudah dua bulan, dua bulan penuh Yunho mendapati Changmin tidak bersikap sewajarnya. Dia yang biasanya seperti iblis berusaha menjahili teman-temannya, sekarang tidak pernah melakukannya lagi. Bahkan kalau dilihat-lihat, nafsu makannya seperti berkurang drastis. Changmin yang terkenal sebagai food monster karena kebiasaan makannya yang bisa sampai 8 kali sehari akhir-akhir ini hanya makan tiga kali sehari sama seperti manusia normal lainnya.

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang?"

"Hyung," ucap Changmin sedikit takut.

"Apa tak sebaiknya kita menghubungi mereka Min?"

Yunho beringsut dari posisi duduknya semula. Badannya ditarik condong ke depan. Kedua tangannya saling menangkup. Keningnya sedikit berkerut menandakan dia sedang berpikir.

"Hyung, kita sebaiknya menghubungi mereka dan mencari tahu dimana mereka tinggal. Aku tak mau melihatmu terus-terusan seperti ini."

"Ah, Min, kau tau sendiri kan? Pihak SM pasti tidak akan pernah mengijinkan kita menghubungi mereka Min."

"Aku tahu hyung, tapi apa salahnya kalau kita mencoba? Kita bisa melakukannya dengan rahasia."

"Min, kenapa semua ini terjadi pada kita?"

"Hyung," ucap Changmin sembari membelai pelan punggung Yunho. Dia tahu bahwa sang leader sudah tidak kuat lagi menanggung ini semua. Tapi selama ini Yunho sudah berusaha sabar dan mencoba menutupi kesedihannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Leeteuk tampak berpikir sejenak. Keningnya berkerut selama ia berpikir. Dia tak yakin akan melakukan hal itu, tapi dia tidak ingin melihat dongsaengnya mengalami hal seperti itu.

Kangin menatap tajam sang leader yang tengah mempertimbangkan permintaan seorang dongsaengnya. Dia juga tahu bahwa memutuskan hal seperti itu memang tidak mudah. Tapi dia tahu Leeteuk akan mengambil keputusan yang terbaik.

"Bagaimana hyung?" ulang Changmin penuh harap.

"Hm.. baiklah. Karena kita semua adalah saudara, kami akan membantu. Aku juga sudah tidak tahan melihat Yunho yang sedih berkepanjangan seperti itu. Hal itu membuatku sangat khawatir," ujar Leeteuk memandang Changmin.

"Gomawo hyung," ujar Changmin sembari berlutut mengucapkan terima kasih pada leader Super Junior ini.

Ya, Changmin telah mengambil sebuah tindakan. Dia sudah tidak tahan melihat semuanya seperti ini. Dia tahu bahwa tak hanya Yunho yang menderita, tapi entah dimana Jaejoong juga menderita. Sekarang dia berharap apa yang direncanakannya dapat berjalan dengan lancar.

Setelah melakukan pemotretan bersama Yunho, Changmin ijin pergi ke rumah temannya yang sedang berulang tahun sedangkan Yunho pulang ke apartemen. Dia tak mengira bahwa magnae Dongbangshinki ini membohonginya dan pergi ke dorm Super Junior untuk menjalankan sebuah rencana.

Changmin memohon pada Leeteuk dan member Super Junior lainnya agar mau membantunya mempertemukan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Dan ajaibnya, mereka semua bersedia melakukannya dengan sukarela.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong POV

Hari ini udara dingin kembali bertiup. Aku kedinginan. Walaupun jaket yang kukenakan tebal sekali, tapi tetap saja tubuh ini tak merasakan hangat. Berbeda dengannya. Ya, berbeda dengan Yunho. Walaupun Yunho hanya memelukku, tapi rasa hangat itu akan bertahan lama.

Sayang, dia tidak ada disini. Yunho-ah, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin kembali seperti dulu. Aku ingin kembali memelukmu, menggenggam kedua tanganmu dan merasakan ciumanmu. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu.

"Aish," ucapku saat kurasakan airmataku menetes.

Hah, mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku sedih. Selalu membuatku merasa tak karuan. Rasa sesak di dada ini tak pernah bisa hilang. Yunho-ah, kenapa mencintaimu membuatku seperti ini?

Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana Yunho-ah? Apa kau juga merindukanku? Apa kau juga sedang membayangkan diriku? Apa kau masih mencintaiku Yunho-ah?

Hah, Jung Yunho kau membuatku gila. Gila karena mencintaimu. Gila karena merindukanmu. Gila karena hanya kau yang ada di hatiku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh, Hyukjae, ada apa?" tanya Junsu.

"Junsu-ah, apa kau di Korea sekarang?"

"Ne, wae?"

"Hm, baguslah. Apa kalian ada waktu?"

"Siapa?"

"Kalian bertiga. Yoochun, Jaejoong dan kau."

"Ne, memangnya ada apa Hyuk?"

"Kami ingin mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan sebagai perayaan konser 2nd tour kami yang sukses. Kalian bisa kan?"

"Aku akan bertanya pada hyung dulu tentang hal ini."

"Ya, baiklah tanyakan dulu padanya. Aku tunggu jawabanmu," ucap Eunhyuk merasa lega karena tugasnya sudah beres.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yunho-ah, kau ada acara?" tanya Donghae pada Yunho yang sedang berjalan keluar dari studio dance.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho.

"Aniyo, hanya aku diberi perintah Teukie hyung untuk mengajakmu mampir ke tempat kami," rayu Donghae.

Changmin berpapasan dengan mereka dan tersenyum saat melihat Donghae bersama hyungnya.

"Annyeonghasseyo hyung," sapa Changmin sambil membungkuk sopan pada Donghae.

"Annyeong. Changmin-ah, aku sedang mengajak hyungmu ini ke dorm kami, tapi dia tidak menjawab," ucap Donghae sambil melirik pada Yunho.

"Benarkah? Hyung bagaimana?" tanya Changmin yang sudah menunjukkan puppy eyesnya.

"Yunho-ah, beristirahatlah sejenak. Lihatlah Changmin! Dia perlu refreshing. Lagian kami hanya ingin merayakan 2nd tour kami yang berjalan dengan baik. Datanglah," ucap Donghae turut memelas.

Yunho tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian,"Baiklah."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku kedatangan kalian berdua nanti malam. Teukie hyung pasti akan senang mengetahui kalian berdua datang ke pesta kami."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mengingat ini bukan acara resmi, Yunho dan Changmin memakai pakaian sehari-hari mereka dan melapisinya dengan mantel bepergian. Di dalam mobil, mereka tak berkata sepatah katapun karena mereka hanya ingin cepat-cepat sampai dorm Super Junior.

Dalam hati Changmin terus berdoa semoga rencananya lancar. Tadi siang, Eunhyuk telah memberitahunya bahwa ketiga hyungnya berada di Korea dan mereka bersedia menghadiri pesta ini. Dan rapper Super Junior itu juga memastikan bahwa mereka bertiga akan datang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayolah Hyung, mereka pasti menunggu kita," ucap Junsu pada Jaejoong yang terus-terusan melamun.

"Ah iya, Mianhae. Aku baru ingat kalau kita akan ke dorm Super Junior," ucap Jaejoong.

Yoochun berjalan menuju dua sahabatnya yang tengah bersiap-siap. Senyumnya sedikit mengembang melihat Junsu telah berhasil membujuk Jaejoong untuk meninggalkan apartemen mereka walaupun Cuma sebentar.

Selama dua bulan ini mereka berusaha bersembunyi dari pers dan sabahat mereka sendiri. Mereka tidak mau berurusan lebih jauh dengan SM yang pastinya akan membuat mereka lebih sakit hati lagi. Semua pihak mengira bahwa mereka bertiga sedang berada di Jepang, padahal mereka sudah pulang ke Korea secara diam-diam sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

"Hyung, pakailah ini. Aku tak ingin kau sakit," ucap Yoochun sembari menyerahkan mantel tebal untuk Jaejoong. Di sampingnya, Junsu menyetujui perbuatan Yoochun.

"Ayo kita segera pergi. Aku tak mau membuat mereka menunggu lebih lama lagi," ajak Jaejoong sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua belas member Super Junior berharap-harap cemas apakah rencana mereka dapat berjalan dengan lancar. Terlebih lagi Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang mendapat tugas mengajak Yunho dan Jaejoong. Setahu mereka, Junsu tak akan pernah menolak ajakan Eunhyuk, sedangkan Yunho tak akan tega menolak ajakan Donghae.

Makanan dan minuman sudah di pesan dan sudah terhidang di ruang tengah dorm yang sudah bersih. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan mereka. Pintu tiba-tiba diketuk dan semua mata di ruang tengah beralih ke pintu dan dengan gerakan sangat cepat Yesung berlari membukanya.

"Annyeonghasseyo!" ucap Junsu, Yoochun dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

Yesung tersenyum melihat dongsaeng-dongsaengnya kemudian menimpali salam mereka,"Oh, Annyeong. Kalian lama sekali. Kami kira kalian tidak akan datang."

"Mianhae, kami harus menyeret Jaejoong hyung dulu," jawab Yoochun.

"Ya, sudahlah. Masuklah dulu. Kalian pasti kedinginan," ujar Yesung.

Semuanya menghembuskan napas lega ketika satu tugas mereka sudah selesai. Sekarang mereka harus menunggu Yunho dan Changmin yang pastinya sudah berada di tengah perjalanan. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara pintu diketuk sekali lagi. Kini Heechul yang berlari membukakan pintu.

"Annyeonghasseyo," ucap Yunho dan Changmin bersamaan.

"Ah, Yunho-ah, kalian sudah lama kami tunggu. Masuklah Changmin-ah, kami sudah menyediakan banyak makanan untukmu. Kau harus menghabiskannya!" ancam Heechul.

"Gomawoyo hyung," Changmin menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Flashback

"Jaejoong-ah kau pucat sekali. Apa kau sakit? Hm, aku punya teh ginseng di dapur. Ikutlah aku Jaejoong," ajak Leeteuk.

"Aniyo hyung. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Jaejoong.

"Aish, setidaknya teh ginseng itu bisa menghangatkanmu Jae. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit Jae. Aku tidak tega melihat dongsaengku sakit. Ayolah," Leeteuk mengulurkan tangannya dan menuntun Jaejoong ke dapur dorm.

Junsu bersyukur Leeteuk telah mengusulkan hal seperti itu. Hyungnya itu memang sangat susah sekali disuruh minum obat akhir-akhir ini.

End of Flashback

"Hyung, dimana Donghae hyung?" tanya Changmin pada Heechul.

"Dia ada di dapur. Sedang mengambil pesanan makanan dan membawanya ke ruang tengah. Aku tak tahu berapa lama dia harus membawa semua makanan itu."

"Memangnya kenapa hyung?"

"Aish kau tahu khan, dia itu kerempeng dan lamban. Mungkin sampai semua member kelaparan dia belum selesai menyusun makanannya."

"Kenapa kalian tidak membantunya?" tanya Yunho.

"Aigoo, anak itu bersikeras bahwa dia sendiri yang akan membawanya."

Yunho langsung menuju dapur dorm Super Junior. Saat melewati ruang tengah, ia baru tidak melihat semua member Super Junior, tapi sudah ada beberapa makanan yang sudah terhidang. Semua member telah bersembunyi di kamar mereka masing-masing dan Donghae serta Eunhyuk sudah membawa Junsu dan Yoochun ke kamar mereka. Mereka telah mengatakan bahwa pesta kali ini hanya rencana untuk mempertemukan Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Donghae-ya, kenapa kau tak membiarkan orang lain membantumu?" tanya Yunho yang sudah tiba di dapur.

Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika dilihatnya sosok yang sedang duduk di kursi. Matanya membelalak seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Jaejoong langsung berdiri saat dilihatnya Yunho masuk ke dapur tempatnya berada. Tangannya yang menggenggam cangkir berisi teh ginseng yang diberikan oleh Leeteuk padanya langsung jatuh dan pecah saat menghantam lantai menimbulkan suara.

Jaejoong mengambil langkah cepat dan langsung menghambur memeluk Yunho. Dipeluknya erat orang yang dirindukannya selama ini. Kepalanya disandarkan pada dada bidang milik leader Dongbangshinki ini. Air matanya pun mulai menetes membasahi kemeja yang dikenakan Yunho. Beberapa saat kemudian, Yunho membalas pelukan Jaejoong.

"Jae," panggil Yunho.

"Ssst," ucap Jaejoong. Kini airmatanya semakin membanjiri pipi mulus Jaejoong.

"Uljimarayo Jae," ucap Yunho saat merasakan kemejanya basah oleh airmata pemuda cantik di hadapannya ini.

"Yun, aku sangat merindukanmu," ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho mencium bibir pucat Jaejoong. Betapa ia merindukan laki-laki dalam pekukannya ini. Betapa ia ingin kembali mengecup bibir indah ini. Betapa ia sangat ingin menjaga Jaejoong. Seoah tak ingin melepaskan Yunho, Jaejoong melingkarkan lengannya di leher jenjang sang lead dancer. Dikecupnya perlahan tahi lalat di atas bibir Yunho. Yunhopun menarik tubuh Jaejoong agar lebih mendekat padanya. Bibirnya masih sibuk melumat, menghisap dan menjilati bibir indah sang vokalis.

Semua hal yang ingin mereka berdua katakan seolah tertuang begitu saja. Tak perlu banyak kata untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ingin mereka rasakan. Napas keduanya semakin memburu. Dan akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka ketika keduanya kehabisan napas. Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Yunho.

"Jae, saranghae," ucap Yunho sambil mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"Nado saranghae."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semuanya tengah bersenang-senang di ruang tengah. Mereka belum memulai makan dan hanya ngobrol-ngobrol kecil sembari menunggu Yunjae couple keluar dari dapur. Saat keduanya berjalan ke ruang tengah, semua mata tertuju kepada mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Kangin.

"Gomawo," ucap Yunho sembari membungkukkan badan. Donghae berdiri dan memeluk Yunho,"Kami akan melakukan apapun asal kalian bahagia."

"Gomawo Donghae-ya."

"Hyung, kita bisa sering-sering ke apartemen JYJ. Aku sudah dapat alamatnya. Dan kau bisa bermesraan lagi bersama Jae Hyung seperti tadi sepuasmu hyung," ujar Changmin yang duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Changmin-ah apa maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap galak Changmin.

"Kisseu hyung," jawab Changmin.

"Kau mengintip?" Jaejoong semakin tidak percaya.

"Ya... begitulah," jawab Changmin sambil menunjukkan senyum kepuasan.

"Changmin-ah awas kau!" Jaejoong akan beranjak ke tempat Changmin duduk, tetapi Yunho menahannya, karena tahu bahwa Jaejoong akan memukul Changmin.

"Hyung, bukan Cuma aku yang mengintip, tapi semua hyung disini juga," Changmin kembali berkata.

Dan perkataan Changmin itu membuat Yunho melepaskan tangan yang menahan lengan Jaejoong sehingga pemuda cantik ini berhasil memukul Changmin. Bahkan Yunho memukul Changmin lebih dulu.

**THE END**

**Author note:**

**Just an old fic of mine (2009). Inspired by Stand By U mv. Yunho dan Changmin duduk di sofa pake kemeja item2 bikin author nulis ff ini. **

**Mian kalo ceritanya aneh, g nyambung, typo atau kekurangan apapun yang ada. Please review sehingga author bisa memperbaiki fic berikutnya. Kamsahamnida...**

**Ni author juga kasih masterlist fanfic yang udah author buat:**

**Before you go (Homin) completed**

**Mistakes (Homin pg-15) completed**

**Kiss me, Love Me (Homin) completed**

**Don't go (Hanchul) on going**

**Mousee Phobia (Kyumin) completed**

**My Martial Arts Boy (Kyumin Suju) completed**

**I Like You The Best (Dongseob BEAST) on going chapter 9**

**Quasimodo (Jongkey SHINee) completed**

**Semuanya ada di akun ini. Klik aja di bagian link nama author (kalao ada yang mau baca) . Gomawoyo chingu. Please leave a comment kalo baca ya... ^.^**


End file.
